


I'll Take Your Hand When Thunder Roars

by Ellienerd14



Series: Norkus Challenges [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added, Norkus November 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: A collection of fics about Markus and North for Norkus November 2019.





	1. 5. PINING

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from 'Walking the Wire' by Imagine Dragons
> 
> [Full prompt list](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/markusandnorth/188049653952) comes from [@markusandnorth](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/markusandnorth) on Tumblr 
> 
> This Norkus Nov I'm going multimedia so if you want to see all my submissions follow me on my Tumblr: [@bazwillendinflames](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/search/norkusnovember)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus meets his old best friend in unusual circumstances, relighting all his past feelings for North once more.  
(Human AU, lots of pining and a pinch of angst)

**Day Five - Pining **

This was the last time Markus borrowed one of Leo’s old suits. Despite his brother’s poor lifestyle, he was still a bigger build to Markus. The jacket hung a little loose in the shoulders. The only thing that did fit well were his boots, a pair of scuffed red Doc Martins that Markus was studying with the kind of focus he probably needed more of in college. Usually, his focus at these kind of things was the art itself - even now it still amazed him how talented Carl was - but now he just wanted to be invisible. 

Most people would take the hint when the person who just made eye contact hides in a corner and looks down. But North had always been especially strong willed and stubborn, so before long a pair of silver boots appeared in his line of sight. Markus half-expected a drink over his head. 

Instead, he was met with an almost friendly voice. “I never thought I’d see the day Markus Manfred hides in the corner at a party.” 

“I’m not hiding.” 

“Sure. That’s why you won’t even look at me.” 

He looked at her. North hadn’t changed - same deep brown eyes, same little scar over her eyebrow from a fight in a half-way home, her hair was even in a long braid down her back. In other ways, it was like a whole different person. She stood taller (she was wearing heeled boots) and looked better in a suit than he did; North’s was dark blue and velvet. She was smiling at him too, despite everything; Markus had missed her so much hurt and now the wounds were fresh again. 

“You look good.” 

“I sure hope so.” North stroked the velvet blazer. “This is no thrift shop find. The blazer alone was nearly a hundred dollars.” 

That would have been nothing to Markus’ family but neither of them mentioned it. 

“Really, you look good.” 

Finally, she took the compliment. “Thanks. Wish I could say the same but-” 

“I know.” He held up his arms so she could better see the ill fit. “It’s Leo’s old suit, not mine.” 

“At least the shoes are familiar. Back to our punk rock days.”

“Our punk rock days aren’t over yet.” 

There was a twinkle in North’s eye that he had missed. “Even if you’re dressed like a failed rock star.” 

Markus played with the baggy sleeve. “I had to get ready on short notice.” 

“You weren’t already planning on coming?” 

“I was meant to stay in Washington over break.” Markus was busy there, that was all. 

“Right.” The soft smile on her face dropped. “Is your Dad okay?” 

“He’s getting better. Something came up. Um, Leo.” Markus didn’t offer any more explanation. Once he would have told her everything and cried in her shoulder over yet another of his brother’s relapses. But they had lost their past closeness _ (he had) _and Markus knew he didn’t have the right to anymore, so he changed the topic. “How come you’re here?” 

“I’m a big artist now.” 

Markus still hadn’t forgotten all their shared art classes. North had spent more time doodling on his arms than her sketchbook. “Really?” 

She laughed. “No. I work here. I’m um, training to be a manager. Carl recommended me for the job actually.” 

“Oh, he didn’t mention you’d be here.” Markus was sure his Father was scheming. That would be typical of him. Carl was always joking North was like a daughter to him. He had been hinting he’d like her to be a daughter-in-law too for an embarrassingly long time. 

“Sorry if I ruined your plan of hiding from… everyone.” North played with the long braid that fell over her shoulder. 

(That fact he had been trying to hide from her went unsaid.) 

“No, it’s good you’re here,” Markus said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

North sighed. “I should get back to work. But save me a dance later?” 

“Promise.”

She strode off, leaving Markus alone once more, feeling much more guilty than before. 

Maybe it would have been easier if North had been angry. (She was so furious when he left her behind.) But North had seemed to accept her fate as the one who got away (did she realise that’s what she was to him? Did she understand it was hard for him too?), she seemed so mature, grown up, whilst Markus sulked in a corner. 

He should leave and save them both further heartache. But the truth was that Markus couldn’t bare to let her down again. Not after making a promise. 

* * *

When Markus was younger, he used to love coming to these kind of things. Art galleries, openings, fancy galas in tiny suits. He used to push his Father’s chair around, pointing at empty spaces on the walls and declaring that one day his art would go up there too. 

After he made friends with North, they’d sneak out during the long speeches and poke at the art. He told her once, shyly, he’d be in these galleries one day. 

Now it was North who was in her element here. She moved between guests, laughing a little too loudly at jokes, and her staff. In her suit, she looked like some kind of awesome business woman. But despite all that, when Markus watched her stop and admire a painting, he could still see the young girl who touched the art when she wasn’t allowed and pulled him by the hand into trouble. 

Markus knew he shouldn’t have promised her a dance. The last time they had danced was at prom, which felt like a lifetime ago now. North had been the one in second hand clothes then - a long black dress that her sister had worn to her own prom - and he’d worn a smart suit of his own. (It was still in his wardrobe at home. Markus had chosen Leo’s suit to avoid the memories.) They’d gone as friends, even if Markus desperately wanted more. He’d never come as close to kissing her as that night. 

North walked past, in conversation with some art critic. She rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder. (God, he had missed her _ so much.) _

_ One dance, _ he promised himself, _ one dance and then I’ll let her go. _

* * *

_ “You’re still here.” _

Something about the relief in her voice left Markus with a prick of guilt. It was well deserved at least, he was a guilty prick, and he had left before after… 

He didn’t want to think of that night. 

“I promised you that dance.”

North took the hand he offered to her. She seemed a little stiff at first but she didn’t pull away when he put his hand on her hip (as respectfully as possible; North was a bit jumpy at that kind of thing). 

_ I told you I would wait _

_ I said I'd wait for you to come my way _

“I was so furious at you.”

“North-”

“I know you don’t want to talk about it. But after all this shit you’ve put me through, I think I deserve to say my piece.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

They swayed to the soft music. 

_ Talk to me, talk to me _

_ You can't just stare right through me _

_ Talk to me, talk to me _

_ You can't just walk right by me _

“I mean really furious. I was happy to rip off your stupid head the next time you came back. So maybe it’s for the best you didn’t. I have known you for my entire life and you have never cared how different we are. And then, all of a sudden, you’re packing for Washington without even telling me you were accepted.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t mind that you wanted to leave Detroit. But you left me behind. I would have gone with you.” 

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you let me?” North fixed her big brown eyes on his. “It wasn’t your choice.” 

“You shouldn’t have to follow me.” 

“I should have a choice. It seemed like you found a new life and wanted to ditch me.” 

“What changed?”

“That’s what I asked too,” North said. “But I guess you mean why I stopped hating you.”

“You hated me?”

“How could I not? You left me behind to pine after you like an idiot.” 

_ You never said why you went away _

_ We'll meet again in Deception Bay _

_ You promised you would be here to stay _

“I was scared.”

“So was I,” she replied, voice soft. “When I was younger I thought we were going to be together forever. And I know that you felt the same. I thought you were just waiting for high school to finish first. I thought… the way you looked at me at prom, Markus, you gave me such hope. And then you ran away.” 

“I didn’t know-” 

“Of course, I love you Markus.” North seemed to shuffle closer to his chest. “So imagine how it felt when you left me behind. No call, no note. I could have dropped you at the airport.” 

“I thought if you followed me to Washington and hated it… all those years would be tainted.”

“I’m not a painting!” North snapped. They had stopped swaying. “You can’t preserve me in a perfect moment forever. You never even gave us a chance.” 

Markus could feel her slipping away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think-” 

“I can tell.”

The song was drawing to a close and Markus could feel himself losing her, just like he had feared all those months away. 

_ I called you from the car _

_ I called to say that you have left a scar _

_ I called to say that you hurt me the most _

_ By far _

“Look,” North said, quieter now, “when I said I love you, I meant it, present tense and all. But I got sick of pining for you a long time ago.” 

“Wait, don’t-”

“Don’t what? Push back? Give up on you?” 

Markus sighed. _ “Don’t go.” _

“You know, if you had visited before now, just once, just one weekend, I would have stayed,” North said, “but you’re here because of some family drama you won’t even trust me with. I would have stayed if I didn’t think this was the last time I’d ever dance with you.” 

_ “Don’t go.” _

But it was all too late. 


	2. 10. SANCTUARY

**Day Ten - Sanctuary**

“How did we end up with so much stuff?” 

“Your popularity,” North answered, balancing two towering cardboard boxes between her arms. Markus opened his mouth to offer to help but a single look from North silenced him. She was still as stubborn as ever. 

“You can’t blame me.” 

“Everyone loves you Markus. They were just looking for an excuse to force gifts upon you.”

“The gifts are for you too.” Markus swooped in as if for a kiss and snatched one of the boxes off her, taking off towards the stairs. 

“Hey!” He could hear North chasing him up the stairs, laughing despite herself. 

She caught up to him outside the door. He had been staring at it in slight wonder, taking in the battered left corner, the crooked number plate.  _ All theirs.  _

North bumped her shoulder against his, smiling. “The honours all yours.”

Markus held up his stripped back hand, touching the specially designed lock. (A security measure, although somewhat unnecessary. No intruder was a match for North.) 

They stepped into the apartment together. It was old, tucked into the industrial district, with old brick walls and slightly cracked floorboards. They could have lived anywhere - the Android Housing Act didn’t just limit to shabby old apartments and it was given to them for free, as a sign of good will - but they had chosen this one together. Markus had visited it a dozen times before when choosing it and for publicity shoots but now he had a key. Now it was really theirs. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

North smiled. “It’s ours.”

Markus stacked his box on the floor, reaching for North instead. She laughed as he spun her around in a tight hug. 

“You like it that much.”

“I like what it stands for, the hope for our people. And that it’s our home.”

“Our home,” North echoed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of hearing that.” 

* * *

Androids didn’t get tired, but they did get bored. After caring all their boxes up - mostly filled with presents from other androids - they dragged some of the sturdier boxes to the large window and sat looking outwards. 

“It’s such a beautiful view.” 

“North please, you should look out the window, not at me.”

“Idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s nice to look out a window that isn’t taped up for our own protection or cracked because of some brain dead humans taking offence.” 

“We’ll be safe here.”

“I know.” 

They sat in silence a little longer, watching the outline of Detroit in the background. 

“I never thought we’d get here,” North said. “I spent so much time at Jericho, hidden away in the dark and I kept thinking, ‘this is it, this is all we will ever have’. So an apartment full of boxes and second hand furniture and a window, that’s all you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said.

“Guess that’s why we make a good team.”

Markus shifted from his box to the edge of hers and wrapped an arm around her. North closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He checked his sensors. “There are thirty-six and a half minutes until sunset.” 

“Good job I’m comfortable then.” 

* * *

The next morning was one of even more chaos. Even with Connor’s help, the combined processing power of two RK-series still fell short to a flat back table and chair set. 

“E6 must fit in E5. Unless it’s meant to fit D6?” 

Connor only grunted in response, battling with his own chair leg assembly. Markus pretended he couldn’t hear North giggling from the other side of the room, where she painting. 

“What about E7?” she suggested.

“There is no E7!”

Connor hit his head against the floor in defeat. 

“Do we know any construction androids?”

“I knew I should have picked heads,” Markus grumbled. (Although the sight of North painting in one of his old shirts cheered him up a little bit.) 

“How do humans live like this?” Connor asked. “Wait…” 

“Who are you calling?”   
“Reinforcements.” 

Hank, an old human that Connor was attached to, showed up fifteen minutes later, a giant dog following him and a printed instruction manual in hand. 

“Wanna hear a joke?” North asked. “How many androids does it take to make a chair?”

Markus was less than amused.

* * *

“What are you going to do with a kitchen?” 

“No idea.” North sat at the end of the counter top. “We used the dishwasher to hide my gun.” 

Josh sighed. “Of course.”

Markus shrugged in response. “Her idea.”

Josh finished with the last screw. “There. One completed kitchen shelf. Please don’t put any knives or grenades on it.”

“No we keep out grenades in the bread tin.” North laughed at his horrified expression. “I’m kidding.”

“Next time,” Josh muttered to himself, “I’m not visiting alone.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this is the last room.” 

North had a smudge of paint on her cheek, but most of the paint had made it on to the walls of the not-yet-decided-purpose final room. 

“It’s almost put me off painting for life.”

“After we made you an artist studio? Nice try.”

“Okay boss.” 

North grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“What were you thinking?”

“We already have a bedroom, studio and lounge. No idea? What about you?” 

Markus had an idea of his own. The empty room was opposite a small park and looking out it had inspired him. There was plenty of room for a crib, for toys and games and growing. (And hadn’t they agreed the Android Family Act should be next?) He could imagine a small child sitting on his hip, or cradled in North’s arms. 

But it wasn’t quite the right moment. 

“I’m sure it’ll come to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lovely concept art showing Markus and North moving in together: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/veQKv 
> 
> Comments appreciated. I welcome suggestions for other days!


	3. 13. CARL

**Day Thirteen - Carl and North **

Carl Manfred was many things - a great painter, a terrible cheat at cards and most distressingly to his nieces:  _ a matchmaker.  _

Having only one estranged child of his own (Leo… where did he go wrong?), Carl put most of his attention on his three young nieces. Kara was the oldest, the sweetest and the most optimistic of them. She had known Carl before his car accident and been the first to help her uncle when he was recovering. Kara’s constant positivity had stopped him becoming the kind of bitter old man he feared (even if she locked up his drinks cabinet). 

She never put herself first, so it had been up to Carl to help Kara realise that her perfect match had been right in front of her the whole time. It only took a little subtle nudging before his oldest niece was shyly asking if he would like to meet her new boyfriend, who just so happened to be the same Luther that made his paint deliveries. Kara had taken it well, although admitting about his inferring left his second oldest niece eyeing him suspiciously. 

The youngest of Carl’s nieces, Alice, was painfully shy. She shared the same vivid imagination and artistic flare as his famous uncle and they spent most of the summer painting together. Being too young for traditional matchmaking, Carl had settled for introducing her to some of the neighbourhood kids, hoping some new friends would help Alice get out of her shell a little. It was even more rewarding to hear her babble about her plans with her new playmates. 

Carl’s middle niece was proving to be the biggest challenge. North proved to be just as stubborn as he was, ducking out of ‘chance’ meetings with any potential dates. (“Maybe I’ll set you up one day,” she threatened once.) Still, Carl caught moments when she looked wistfully at how Luther held open doors for Kara or when the couple snuggled together during movies. Carl was determined to find a match so perfect for her that it overcame the infamous Manfred stubbornness. 

And he already knew  _ who.  _

* * *

Markus had been Carl’s caretaker for the last three months. His job, by the most basic description, was to make sure he took his morning and night medicine. However, Carl had grown rather fond of him as they shared chess matches and card games (Markus wasn’t afraid to call out his blatant cheating, although Carl always denied it). 

Carl, using only the most subtle methods, had talked his young assassiant into coming to a gallery opening. 

“Are you sure I’m the right person for tonight?” Markus smoothed out his suit self-consciously. “I’m not an artist or…” 

“Who else is going to sneak me a whiskey?”

“Now, now, you know what your doctor said.” A voice drawled. 

“He was just kidding.” Markus pushed the glass behind him. 

North grinned. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” She held up a bottle of her own. 

“North, hi.” Markus smoothed out his jacket again. “You look pretty. I mean your dress is pretty, I wasn’t like objectifying you or anything. I mean…”

“Thanks,” she interrupted. 

Markus had a slight flush on his cheeks and even North’s usual eye roll seemed less sarcastic than usual. Most of their interaction seemed to end with Markus flustered, his crush on Carl’s niece painfully obvious. 

She fixed Carl with a suspicious look. “You didn’t tell me Markus was coming.”

“Old age,” he replied with a shrug. “You do look lovely dear.”

“Kara picked it. Not really my style.” North looked down at her long red dress self-consciously, stealing the tiniest of glances in Markus’ direction. “Too flashy.” 

“I like it,” Markus said. 

Carl smiled to himself, glad his plan was starting to take place. 

* * *

“Markus, come help me carry these drinks.” 

He nodded, eagerly following her to the bar. Carl watched as they walked off, already feeling a little smug. (“Stay out of my love life,” North had told him, “I see you scheming.” But he knew best.) 

“Listen to me,” North whispered, grabbing his arm, “my uncle thinks he knows what’s best for me. This is a set up.”

“Like a prank?” 

“Like a date,” North corrected. “He always does this to us.” 

_ “Oh.”  _ Markus looked at where her hand still gripped his wrist. “Is that why he told me to wear a nice suit?” 

“You call that a nice suit?” 

“What’s wrong with-” 

The grip on his wrist tightened a little, but Markus couldn’t bring himself to pull away. “If I asked you to-”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t finish.”

“Right, sorry.” Markus felt the usual flush to his cheeks in her presence. “Go on.” 

“We should turn this around. Pretend to be super into each other and just when Carl thinks his meddling worked we-”

“Kiss?”

“Did you just say…”

Now Markus was blushing for another reason. “No.” 

“Just when he thinks it’s another success story, bam!” North hit her other hand on the bar. “I throw my drink over you.” 

“But this suit is new.”

“Trust me,” North said, “I’m doing you a favour. Unless it’s too much. I’ve been told I can be intense.” 

“You are… but I kind of like it.” 

North laughed. “We’re off to a good start. Look, if you help me, I’ll owe you a favour.” 

“Okay. I’m in.” 

North grinned, clinking her glass against his. “It’s a deal then.” 

* * *

Markus peaked over North’s shoulder, catching Carl with a smirk on his face. (He and North made a similar expression when they were up to mischief. But her smirk was cuter.) 

“Does he do this a lot?”

“The matchmaking?” North asked. “Yeah. Kara’s fault really. She’s engaged because of his poking around in her business. And she thanked him! She might as well have signed my life away.” 

“Maybe it’s a sign he has good taste.” 

North hummed in response, but still seemed unconvinced. “Kara’s got a big heart. It’s easier to get her to open it up to someone.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a big heart.” 

“Oh no, an optimist.” North laughed at her own joke. “Fine, I’ll admit I’m happy for my sister.” 

“I’ve only met her once. Kara, I mean. But she’s kind.” 

“She was like a Mother to me. I mean I had an actual Mom too, but she was off doing rich people stuff a lot. Kara’s eight years older, so she picked up the slack. She’s good with Alice too.” 

“Sounds like it was hard.” 

She shrugged. “It was what it was. I’m tough now.” She finished her drink off. “No more sad rich girl stuff now. I’m sick of it.” 

“Are you really?”

“Really what?”

“Sad.” Despite the fact it was just an act, Markus let Carl’s eyes on them justify resting his hand on top of her own. “I’ll listen.” 

“I”m not…” She glanced at him and sighed. “Sometimes. Mostly it makes me furious. I guess Carl told you I went a little off the rails when Alice was born, cause my Mom went and did it again.” Carl hadn’t, but Markus didn’t correct her. “And then she died and I was really Motherless. But so was my baby sister, so I had to grow out of smashing windows and getting arrested. You wouldn’t get it.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because,” North began, “you’re so calm and you listen. I just scream.” 

“Sounds like a good match.” 

She laughed, but it was laced with a hint of bitterness. “You sound like Carl. I’ll stop talking about myself now.” 

“I’d listen to you all night.” The words escaped before Markus could really think about them. “I mean…” 

The hand in Markus’ own curled to hold back. “That’s such a line.” 

“I’ll tell you about the time I got arrested, if you tell me yours.” 

North grinned. “Markus, you are full of surprises.” 

* * *

Out of breath, Markus checked around the corner, glad to see they weren’t followed anymore. 

“I- I can’t believe you did that.” 

North scoffed. “You’ve never played the ‘don’t touch the art’ game before? Amatour.” 

“I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“Oh,” she said, “and I’ve totally hijacked your first one and made it all about me.”

“No, no. I’m having fun.”

“But you want to be an artist. You are an artist,” she corrected. “Shit, sorry.” 

“You haven’t ruined anything. I’m not too nice to say no to you.”

“Could have fooled me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being nice.” 

North rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t know; I’ve never tried being nice.” 

“I don’t quite believe that.” 

“You are a raging optimist.” 

Markus couldn’t help but smile. “Guilty. But I still think you’re kind, deep down. That’s what matters.” 

“Stop.” North glanced at the main entrance. “All clear.”

“We can’t go back in.”

North pulled her hair into a long ponytail. “There. Power of disguise.”

“It can’t be that simple.”

She spun around. “The best part about a dress like this, is no one is looking at your face.” 

Markus followed her in, not quite brave enough to protest against her. 

* * *

“If your doctor asked, I brought you water.” 

Carl held up his glass. “Cheers to that.” 

Markus nodded. “How’s your night Carl?” 

“Whilst you’ve been running around with my niece, I’ve been admiring something different.” 

“Oh. You noticed that?”

“Don’t look so nervous Markus. I know North can hold her own. I should be more worried about you.” 

“North is stunning. I could listen to her talk forever and never get bored.” Markus seemed a self-conscious. “There’s a room full of beautiful art and I can’t seem to look away from her.” 

Carl was a little stunned himself. He had seen Markus’ crush on his niece from the moment they first met (he dropped a glass as she ruffled her hair; it was like a movie) but he hadn’t expected Markus to fall so hard. 

“You seem smitten.” 

The signature blush was back. 

“I am. I know she’s hate me asking but do you think I should ask North to dance?” 

* * *

“It was a nice touch,” North said, swaying along with him. “The speech.” 

“You heard?” 

“Yeah. So, I’m stunning and a great conversationalist?” 

He groaned. “Don’t start.” 

“Hey, it’s affectionate teasing. I know it’s just part of the act.” 

“Right, the act.” 

“Besides,” North said, “no one ever talks about girls like that. It’s all ‘she’s hot’ and fist bumping.” 

“Is that really how you think I talk to people?”

“Maybe not you.” North giggled as he spun her around. “I can see my uncle thought you’d be a good boyfriend.” 

Markus felt a hint of hope. “Really?” 

“You’re sweet.”    
“Does this mean I don’t get a drink on my head?” 

“I was going to throw it on your suit actually.” 

“I’ll never dress myself again.” 

North shook her head. “Maybe that can be my favour. I don’t think you’re the suit-wearing-type. You should go fully artsy and buy a flowing coat.” 

“I have a flowing coat.” 

“You’re kidding!” North said. “I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

“So maybe I can dress myself.” 

“Maybe,” she echoed. “Thank you, for going along with my stupid idea. Truthfully, I get kinda bored at these things. Just not tonight.” 

“I’ll be your partner is crime any time.”

“Deal.”

Markus dipped her back as the song ended. 

“Markus,” North said, delighted, “you really are full of surprises.” 

* * *

“I’ll see you tomorrow Carl,” Markus called, waving with his hand full of keys. “Bye North.” 

“Bye.” 

Carl waited until he had disappeared into the building before turning on her. “Nice boy.” 

“Yeah, he’s a real sweetheart.” 

“You didn’t even drop your drink on him. I owe your sister twenty.” 

“What!” North turned to him. “You knew!” 

“I practically raised you, dear. Of course I knew you’d be scheming. It was the best way to get you to spend the night with Markus.” 

“You’re evil.” 

Carl only smirked the signature Manfred smirk. “You liked him.” 

North dropped her head in her hands. “I know.” 

“Don’t feel bad about it my dear. I’m great at many things: painting, cards and _ matchmaking.” _

“He was just playing along.” 

“That boy,” Carl said softly, “is the best assistant I ever had. But he wears his heart on his sleeve. Be careful with it.” 

Even with her face half-hidden, Carl could make out the smile on her face. 

_ Another success story.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I sneak in a little fake dating au... perhaps.   
I'm a little late to posting this but I've been prepping for comic con. (Which was awesome! I got to go to a panel with Bryan Dechart and was in the second row!) 
> 
> Anyway, I know what you're thinking: 'but Ellie this is the second time you have used an art gala as a setting without knowing what it is, have you run out of ideas?' No, I just like to write slow dancing scenes with cool outfits and stolen glances.
> 
> [North's dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/707346685203996101/%20)
> 
> Comments appreciated! (It was my birthday last week, consider it my present!)


	4. 19. AU

**Day Nineteen - AU**

**One**

“I’m definitely going to do it today.” 

“That’s great,” Josh said, “but I think I'll believe you more if you actually open the door first.” 

“I’m working my way up to that part.” 

“Right.” Josh turned the page in his book, seeming bored of Markus’ indecisiveness. “So, by today do you mean now or in the next twenty-four hours.” 

“This is dumb.” 

“You’re telling me.” Josh made a big show out of turning his next page. “But, by all means, keep trying to open the door with your mind. It’s very amusing from where I’m sitting.” 

Markus actually stood up. (The first step was well, any steps.) Then he shuffled towards the door, opened it and stepped out into the street. 

This was a bad idea. But was it any weirder to stare at a pretty girl from across the street then to actually talk to her? 

Josh gave him an encouraging thumbs up from inside his job. It was  _ mostly _ sincere. 

“Hi Markus!” Kara called, waving at him from the half-open backroom. “Everything alright over there?” 

“Yeah, of course. We, well I did mostly, um saw you had a new employee? With the motorbike…”

“That isn’t causing any problems is it? I told North we’d get noise complaints. I wasn’t imaging from you guys but-”

“No, no, the bike is super cool. I just wanted to say hi.” 

“Oh.” Kara put down the flowers she was holding and smiled.  _ “Oh.  _ I can call North for you. She’s just in the back here.” 

North was an incredibly cool name, Markus decided, very suitable for the kind of cool girl who rode a motorbike to work and wore grunge band t-shirt to a job at a flower shop. 

“Will claiming to be allergic to flowers get me out of early morning shifts?” A voice called, followed by the cool girl Markus  _ may _ have been admiring. (Not that he’d ever admit that to Josh or Simon. He missed the days when he could tease them for their hopeless crushes.) 

“Oh hi.” She eyed Markus’ jacket. “You don’t work here, do you? No forced upon you pastel apron.” 

“Speaking of,” Kara said, “please put your apron on before we open.” 

“Yes boss.” North rolled her eyes unsubtly at Markus. “Sorry, you are?”

“Manners!”

“I mean, hello strange man, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Markus. I work at the tattoo shop across the street.” 

“Awesome. I wanted to work somewhere cool like that. Instead I’m stuck in flower city.” 

“I’m only an apprentice.” Markus figured he should try to be somewhat normal. “I just wanted to say hi, new neighbours and all. So hi. Yeah.” (Not very cool, but half-way normal.) 

“Hi.” North made a show of smiling and then turned to Kara. “See, I can be polite.” 

“I see.” 

Markus took the hint. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Sure, whatever.” North pulled on her apron, a pastel blue shade that didn’t quite match her ‘Knights of the Black Death’ t-shirt. 

It was only when Markus stepped out he realised he forgot to compliment her bike. 

Josh would have a field day with his awkwardness. 

* * *

**Two**

“I should never be allowed to talk to girls.” 

“Well, we could have told you that.” 

“It was your idea to talk to her in the first place,” Markus pointed out, with a huff. “Why would a girl with a name as interesting as  _ North _ ever pay  _ me _ any attention? I bet she doesn’t even remember my name.” 

“You’re being dramatic,” Josh said. “We can teach you how to talk to girls.”

Simon sniggered. “Yeah, we’re the girls experts. Why not just say, ‘hey need a hand there?’.” 

“With what?” 

“The door?” Simon answered casually.

Very  _ uncasually _ , Markus whipped his head around to see North struggling with a heavy box and a loaded set of keys in her hands. 

“Simon, you are a genius!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh great,” Josh said dryly. “Oh… Markus you’re getting up.” 

“She needs my help!” 

“I think she’ll cope.” 

But he was too late, Markus was already gone. 

“Need a hand?” He asked, glad North didn’t see his uncoordinated sprint from his shop to hers. “The doors round here are tricky. I have a few tricks.” 

“Oh,” North said, “thanks.” 

He took the keys from her and did his best to make opening an old lock seem effortless and cool. 

“You’re a life-saver. I would have kicked the door in otherwise.” 

“That’s a little extreme.” 

“I will go to great lengths to lose this job. It’s a community service thing but I’d rather pick up trash by a high-way that help my sister sell flower crowns and roses to forgetful boyfriends.” 

“Kara’s your sister?” 

“More or less. We grew up in the same care home. I wish she wouldn’t be so protective. She was all like ‘the highway is a dangerous place for a young woman’. I think she worries I’ll join a gang or something.” 

“Oh.” Markus tried to take it all in. “Sounds like a rough deal.” 

“Sorry,” North glanced his way shyly. “It’s just nice to talk to someone who isn’t buying flowers. I don’t know any flower meanings and it’s Kara’s USP. Awkward.” 

“We do flower meanings,” Markus said eagerly. “People get sentimental with tattoos. If you want to borrow a book, I mean.” 

“Thanks. I need ‘flower meanings for dummies’.”

“You’re not a dummy.” 

“You’re just saying that because I might be in a trash picking gang.” 

Markus laughed, still surprised a girl like North would want to talk to him.

“I guess you should get back.” North glanced over his shoulder to look at the tattoo shop behind him. “You guys look busy. Guess more people want to get flowers inked on them than to buy them.” 

“Maybe.” Markus sighed as his phone buzzed, probably Josh needing back up. “It was nice talking to you North.” 

“No problem Markus.” 

He left smiling, glad she remembered his name at all. (Until ten minutes later when Josh pointed out he had a name badge on. In his opinion, it half-counted. And he was finally starting to understand North.) 

* * *

**Three**

“Only you,” Josh said, “could find a silver lining out of the fact that we forgot to pay out water bill.” 

“How much water do you think I can drink in one day?” 

Simon sighed. “Yeah, you could do that. Or, you could not make it seem like you have a problem in front of the girl we already decided was too cool for you anyway.” 

“I’m going to ask her,” Markus said, cheerfully, “and then I’m buying a lot of water.” 

“Markus, hi,” North greeted, already back to slouching over the counter. “You look a little red.” 

“We have a problem. We may have forgotten to pay our water bill and now can’t use our plumbing for the next four and a half days.” (It sounded worse outloud.) 

“Oh damn. So, you want to use ours?” 

“If that’s okay?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

Markus smiled. “We’d be lost without you.” 

“A little dramatic.” North tilted her head. “I’ve never seen you without your coat.” 

Markus felt a little vulnerable as she stared at his arms. “No, we don’t really have heating either…” 

“I bet you get this all the time, but do you have any tattoos?” 

“No.” Markus scratched the back of his head. “Don’t laugh-”

“No promises.” 

“I’m scared of needles.” 

“But-” 

“I work at a tattoo parlour. Yeah, I know. My boss found it equally amusing.” He crossed his arms. “I prefer to design them anyway. And I can do other people.” 

“So, a tattoo artists who’s scared of needles and a shop with no heat or water. Why did you pick that job again?” 

“I like tattoos. And art. And making money off art.” Markus didn’t mention the two separate occasions he had fainted on the job. “What about you, what would you do, if you didn’t work here?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just kind of drifting.” North frowned. “Anyway, our water is yours but you owe me a coffee.” 

“Like, we get coffee together?” 

North looked a little surprised. “I guess that works too.” 

“I can just bring it…”

“No, it works.” North brushed a little of her hair back. “Good luck with the whole cowardly tattoo artist thing.” 

“Thanks.” 

Markus stepped out of the shop, listening to the little tink of the bell as the door fell shut behind him. 

_ Did he actually have a chance with North? _

* * *

**Four**

“Not you again.” 

Markus shrugged. “I know, I know. But I’m not just here to loiter. I’m getting flowers.” 

To his surprise, the smile disappeared from North’s face. (Did she really hate her job  _ that much?) _

“Right. And I was starting to think they didn’t pay you over there.” 

“I brought you coffee last week.” 

“Yeah, I know,” she snapped. “What kind?” 

“You had a latte and-” 

“Not the coffee. What kind of flowers? I’m sure you’re aware of what kind we have, since you’re here every five minutes.” 

“ Goldenrod.” 

“Not roses?” 

“A little basic. And I like what goldenrods symbolise. Good fortune.” Markus admired the yellow flowers that she put in front of him. “I hope they cheer up my Dad.” 

North froze. “Your Dad?” 

“Yeah. He’s not well but I thought some flowers might cheer him up. He likes to paint them, if he’s feeling better.” 

“Oh. I’m… I thought that…” 

Markus hit his hand against his forehead. “No. Not for another girl. Just my Dad.” 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t know why I thought we had… anyway the flowers are twenty dollars but I can run you a discount and-” 

“North? What did you think we had?” 

“Nothing. One coffee…  _ outing _ and I think you like me. You’re just too nice.” 

Markus shook his head. “No. I am nice but… okay maybe I make up excuses to come by and visit because I like you. I’m just bad at expressing that and you’re way cooler than me.” 

“I’m not cool. I’m a delinquent with a summer job here. For God’s sake, I’m wearing a pink apron half the time we talk. You’re the one with the swishy coat and a decent chance at a future, fear of needles or not.” 

“You have a motorbike.” 

North laughed, covering her face with her hand. “Maybe we’re both bad at this.” 

“Yeah. But, maybe we can bad at this together.” 

“Yeah.” North smiled again. “The flowers are on the house. Tell your Dad I hope he gets better soon.” 

“I will.” 

Markus picked up the yellow bouquet, glad he would have some good news for Carl at last. 

* * *

_ **\+ One ** _

“So, this is your shop.” North felt more at home in the rundown tattoo shop than she ever had at Kara’s own. 

“Not mine. Lucy’s actually.” Markus was rummaging around in the back somewhere. “I’m just locking up.” 

“I like it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Markus emerged a moment later, dramatic coat on. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” North dusted off her leather jacket. “This is weird right?”

“The date part, or the you in my territory part?” 

She snorted. “Both. But, it’s a date?” 

“Definitely.” 

North resisted the urge to blush. 

“Okay. I hope you’re not scared of motorbikes.” 

“I make no promises.” 

“You can hold on to me. If- if you want to of course.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Markus brushed her cheek and for a moment North thought that maybe he might... “cute accessory.” 

He held up a flower that must have been tangled in her hair. 

North reached for it. “Thanks.” 

“A red camellia. The flame of the heart.” 

“I’m not trying to flirt with you through flowers.” 

Markus tucked it behind her ear. “Beautiful.” 

North reached for his hand and tangled it with her own. They were both a little flustered from the excitement of a first date - a first love, for her at least - but with her hand anchored in his, it felt like the easiest thing in the world. 

“If you do this next time I try to get a tattoo, I might actually manage without fainting.” 

North laughed. “Now, that’s a story I’ve got to hear.” 

Hands intertwined, they stepped out of the shop together. To whatever their first date might hold. 

North just hoped the flower caught in her hair was a good sign for things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im behind again, damnit!   
This turned a little more rom-com but I really enjoyed it. A bit of lighthearted fluff didn't hurt anyone (just your teeth) 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. 22. DATE

**Day Twenty-two - Date Night**

“Can I open my eyes yet?” 

“Not quite yet.” North tugged on his hand, guiding him to wherever her surprise was. “Nearly there.” 

“Should I be worried?” 

“No.” North pushed him a little forward and then moved to his side, taking his hand once more. “Okay, open them… now!” 

Markus complied, flickering open his eyes to see a soft glow in front of him. At first he thought it was the lights of the city, but after a closer inspection, it was actually dozens of candles. The soft lighting surrounded a pile of blankets in the middle of an otherwise dusty old building. 

“I know it’s not much…” 

“I love it.” Markus kissed the back of North’s hand. “What’s the special occasion?” 

“It’s our last night in New York. And there’s so much more to this world than Detroit.” North shrugged. “I thought we could do something normal.” 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s not much.” 

“It’s enough,” Markus reassured her. “What’s with the candles?” 

“It’s the most romantic lighting. Or something like that. And I have no idea how to get the power to work here.” 

“Romantic?” he teased. “North, are you trying to tell me something?” 

She groaned, “don’t start this again.” 

“If you like me…” 

North punched his arm. “Markus, stop. You know I like you. Don’t make me blow out these candles.” 

“I’m joking. Mostly.” Markus stepped over the candles and offered her a hand to help her. “Sit with me?” 

She curled up close to him. “It’s so nice to be alone.” 

“I know.” 

“Your fault,” she said, “too famous. Even outside of Detroit people can’t help but look at you.” 

“They were looking at us both. You were by my side for it all.” 

“I haven’t been asked for any autographs yet,” she teased. 

“You’re intimating.” 

North looked up at him. “Am I? Yet,I don’t see you running away.” 

Marksu wrapped an arm around her. “I’m incredibly brave.” 

“Yeah, yeah. A real hero for spending time with your girlfriend.” 

He smiled at the word. It felt a little silly at first, to use such a human word to define their relationship. But ‘partner’ didn’t sit right with North’s history and ‘lover’ felt too casual. They were nothing if not committed to each other. 

“I’d spend all my time with you if I could.” 

North rolled her eyes but made no effort to hide her smile. “Yeah?”

“What? It’s not mutual?” 

“It would be lovely but I don’t think I have a chance with that. I have to share you with all of Detroit.” 

“Only my time.” Markus put his hand over his chest. “My heart is all yours.” 

She laughed, moving hand to cover her mouth. “That is such a corny line. And I thought the candles would be too much.” 

“I like the candles.” 

“Good. Candles are so expensive. Five dollars each. I mean, do humans really live like this?” 

“They actually get paid a set wage-” 

“No more politics. Please.” 

“Okay.” Markus pulled her a little closer to his chest. “How did you get the money for candles anyway?” 

“It’s better if you don’t know.” 

_ “North.”  _

“I told a gossip column he could get an exclusive on our trip to the airport tomorrow. He wanted to know what class androids sit in.” 

“We aren’t going to the airport. We’re getting a helicopter back.” 

North’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “I didn’t sign anything. And the five hundred dollars are already spent. Devious I know. 

“You brought one hundred candles?” 

“Don’t be crazy. I brought sixty-eight candles, a blanket and a new hat.” 

Markus laughed. “Right. My bad.” 

“I like the softness of candle-light. At the Eden Club all the lights were harsh red.” 

“North…” 

“I’m okay. Being with you, it’s not like being at the club. It’s not like being with them.” North threaded their fingers together. “Of course it’s different, I love you.” 

“I love you too. And if I ever make you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me.” 

“I will. I can handle myself.” 

“I know.” Markus squeezed her hand. “It’s what I like best about you.”

North twisted herself so they were facing each other. In the soft glow of the candles, her warm eyes looked golden. When she leaned in to kiss him, it was the most comfortable thing in the world. 

It may have only been a short stolen moment, but it had been the exact kind of private date night they needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was soft... :') 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> As for the rest of Norkus Nov... I may be working on a little BTS video...


	6. 25. HOLIDAY

**Day Twenty-five - Holiday **

_ November 11th, 2039  _

Markus found North in front of the memorial wall, clutching onto a bunch of flowers a little too tightly. He touched her shoulder, careful not to startle her too badly. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I will be.” She looked down at the flowers in her hands. “It doesn’t seem like enough.” 

“The flowers are fine.” 

North shook her head. “Not the flowers. The wall. It’s so incomplete. So many died at Jericho and we couldn’t remember their names. So many deviants died before they even chose names.” 

“You did more than anyone to try and help them.” 

She sighed. “How many hundreds of our people have died since then? One day we’ll run out of space for names and then what? We forgot them? We fill every room in Jericho with reminders that we failed them?” 

“You haven’t failed anyone,” Markus reassured her. He wrapped his arm around her, hoping it would offer a little comfort. “You fought so hard to save them. And we are still fighting.” 

“I know.” She leant back into his chest. “It’s just today is…” 

“The anniversary. I know.”  _ Deviant Peace Day  _ had been declared as a National Holiday by President Warren as a symbol of good will between them. Markus had been delighted, North decidedly less so. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You break my heart.” 

“Great,” she muttered sarcastically, “that’s just-” 

“North,” Markus said, “you’ve been so distant all week. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

He expected her to resist, to hold a little bit of herself back. North was more open with him now, she usually reached for his hand to share with him, but the last few days had been tough on her. Markus had been lucky to catch up with her at all. 

“It’s been a year. And we haven’t made any progress. We can’t work, we can’t own our home, we can’t get married, we can’t even vote on laws that affect our future! Our people are still being murdered and we have a total of one human detective fighting for any kind of justice. But the President gave us a day to remember the thousands we lost because of her!” The flowers slipped from her hands. “I thought if we fought back, something would change.” 

“We are chang-”

She sniffled, an oddly human gesture. “Guess I was wrong about making a difference. Simon was right to be cautious and I can’t even tell him because he’s dead.” 

“The flowers were for Simon?” 

“I couldn’t even find his name because so many have died.” 

Markus wasn’t sure what to say, instead he pulled North into a warm hug, hoping it would speak for itself. Truthfully, he understood her fraustations. The angry, bitter woman bouncing a ball over and over, telling him not to get his hopes up was long gone, but North had never let go of her fury at the world. (Neither had he, Markus just hid his upset better.) 

“I’m sorry.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Markus said, “but we still have time. And a little progress is better than nothing.” 

“The world isn’t fair.” 

“It was never fair,” Markus replied, “that’s why we have to keep fighting.” 

“You think we’ll actually get somewhere?” 

“With you by my side,” he promised, “I will always have hope that something better is coming.” 

They stood together, hands firmly interlocked, for a long time. It was the best way to celebrate  _ Deviant Peace Day  _ Markus could imagine. It was certainly peaceful and he always felt the most alive when with North. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I'd forgotten huh. Nope! I've got some more catching up to do with this but I have got a few things planned. 
> 
> For holiday, I tried to think of what deviants would celebrate and I figure the anniversary of their freedom was a perfect holiday. And then I added a lot of angst. Sorry. 
> 
> Comments always encouraged!


	7. SUMMARY

Day 1: Character arc/growth  


Day 2: **[Element](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188762265734/norkus-november-markusandnorth-day-2-element)**

Day 3: Defend

Day 4: Kiss or Touch 

Day 5: **[Pining ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188831535044/norkus-nov-pining)**

Day 6: **[Hardest choice](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188859913304/norkus-november-hardest-choice-not-having)**

Day 7: **[North losing Markus or Markus losing North? ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188876289649/norkus-november-day-7-markus-losing-north-or)**

Day 8: **[Light or Dark](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188922167289/you-need-to-decide-if-its-a-price-worth-paying-to)**

Day 9: **[War or Peace](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188922167289/you-need-to-decide-if-its-a-price-worth-paying-to)**

Day 10: **[Quiet place/sanctuary](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/188947611589/norkus-nov-day-ten-sanctuary-ao3-based-on)**

Day 11: After the revolution (demonstration or assault) 

Day 12: Seasons

Day 13: **[North and Carl ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/189126864539/norkus-nov-day-13-carl-and-north-ao3-north)**

Day 14: Hope 

Day 15: Free day 

Day 16: gender bender

Day 17: Meme(s) 

Day 18: **[Songs// music // lyrics](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4alizkQlGyTpfzbc7Ktqja?si=WwVvsqxES6ue5IbMRel_xA)**

Day 19: **[Crossover // AU ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/189192241924/norkus-november-day-nineteen-au-tattoo-shop)**

Day 20: Headcanon 

Day 21: Wardrobe

Day 22: **[Date night ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/189237728549/norkus-nov-day-22-date-markusandnorth-ao3)**

Day 23: Stars 

Day 24: Day or night 

Day 25: **[Holiday ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/189393351564/for-norkus-nov-day-twenty-five-holiday)**

Day 26: Portrait 

Day 27: Friendships

Day 28: Family

Day 29: Home 

Day 30: Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are also appreciated! 
> 
> For more Norkus content, follow me on my Tumblr: [@bazwillendinflames](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/search/norkusnovember)


End file.
